Thanks for the Lift
by AngelicWishmaker
Summary: Sakura was snoozing inside their classroom when Syaoran saw her. He thought of an idea that would take her home without waking her up.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters.

It's been a long time since I last watched the anime. I really liked Sakura and Syaoran. Sorry if I have wrong grammars or spellings.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Thanks for the Lift**

The sun was already setting when their game ended. Syaoran was really tired after playing soccer for almost two hours. He was so out of breath and went to the side of the field to drink some cold water. After he already quenched his thirst, he went to the faucets to wash his face of the sweat and dirt he acquired while playing.

He was at that place when he spotted Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend.

"Daidouji!" The black haired girl turned and saw him waving at her. She ran towards him. "What is it Lee-kun?"

Syaoran surreptitiously peered at her back as if looking for someone to follow. But no one came after the girl. Tomoyo noticed the stolen glance and giggled. Syaoran adverted back his gaze at her.

"Are you looking for Sakura-chan?" Syaoran blushed. At first he hesitated. But eventually, he nodded.

Tomoyo giggled again at the sight of him. Syaoran cleared his throat before talking. "W-where is she?" He asked in a rather meek voice.

"Sakura-chan was still at our classroom." Tomoyo started in a worried tone "She said she still needs to fix some papers. That's what she said when I last saw her. But it was hours ago, before the clubs started I mean."

"I see. She seems stressed these days, won't you say?" Syaoran asked as he remembered Sakura's cheerful but tired smiles.

"Oh yes, what you think is true." Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "She was assigned to do so many things for our school festivals. She said she can barely sleep with it coming so near. It seems she enjoys what she's doing, but still…" Her face showed all the concern she had for her best friend.

"Yeah… she seems to like what she's doing. We don't have the right to stop her. I wish I could help her but it appears she wants to do it alone and doesn't want us to be bothered." Syaoran was already lost in his thoughts. He really feels worried about Sakura. He could still see the dark circles under her eyes. She was stating that she doesn't mind at all; but he does. He cares for her a lot.

"I think she's still in the room" Tomoyo said finally, snapping Syaoran out of his thoughts. "If you'll go meet her, please say that I already went home. I still have things to attend. And also, please say to her not to overdo herself. Good bye then." She smiled then turned to leave.

"Good bye!" Syaoran shouted at her back. Tomoyo waved her hand then went out of the gates.

Syaoran shifted his gaze to the window where their classroom resides. His thoughts then wander back to Sakura's stressed look. He could imagine her still working on important papers for their class projects. If he'll go visit her, she will surely smile at him. And if he'll ask her if she needed any help, she will surely answer, 'Thanks, but, I can manage this alone. You don't have to worry,' with a smile on her face.

He sighed. _There's no harm in trying right? _he thought. _Maybe she'll let me help her now. I'm really sick of worrying about that girl. Why does she bug me all the time? Well, whatever._ He scratched the back of his head before starting to walk towards the lockers and get dressed.

_I must look presentable _he thought.

Soon after, he went ahead towards their classroom. It only took him a small while to get there. When he was already standing in front of their door, he stopped. He stayed there starring at it.

_What am I ganna say when I see her? _Syaoran asked himself. _What could persuade her to accept my help? _He continued to crack his brain for answers for some moment. But alas, he gave up. _Here goes nothing! _He grabbed the handle and opened the door swiftly.

What he stumbled inside was a very quiet and nearly deserted room. The only occupant of it was a girl with a short, light auburn hair that was sleeping on her desk. Syaoran quickly rushes to Sakura's side to check if she was really just snoozing. He peered at her face and saw the peaceful sight of her.

_She… fell asleep. She must be really tired._

Syaoran looked at the window and saw that it was already dusk. He gazed back at the sleeping figure of Sakura.

_At this rate, she'll surely wake up when the night had already fallen. I can't let that! She must get home immediately. But, _Syaoran stared at Sakura's peaceful face, _I can't wake her. I just can't contain to do it. What should I do?_

After some brainstorming, he came up with three choices. First, he'll have to wait for Sakura to wake up and accompany her home. _But,_ he thought, _like what I just thought a while ago, I don't want her to get home much late, she needs to rest on her bed and not here._ Because of that he crossed out the idea.

Second idea was to call their house and ask whoever was there to fetch Sakura. But then, it struck him that Sakura mentioned earlier that day that her father would come home pretty late and that she and his brother would be the only one at home. Just the thought of talking to Touya made him cross out the idea immediately. _I couldn't think of a nice way to talk to that brother of hers. I'll just drop this one._

The third and last choice was to carry her home. She seems to be deep in sleep so he thought that if he will gently put her to his back, she wouldn't wake up. _It seems I don't have much choice. I'll just have to cross my fingers that I wouldn't wake her up in the process._

Slowly and very gently, he lifted Sakura from her chair and placed her on his back. Sakura's chin fell on his right shoulder. Her face contorted and she murmured something. Syaoran held his breath and observed if she would wake up. Fortunately, her face went back to its peaceful form and she continued to sleep soundly.

Because she was too close to Syaoran's face, he smelled her sweet scent. It made him blush furiously. He quickly looked away.

Syaoran picked up her bag that was beside her table. He was holding their bags one for each hand as he uses his arm to support Sakura's leg. When he was sure that Sakura was in a comfortable position and was quite sure she wouldn't wake up, he set off to walk outside the room and out of the building.

The wind was calm and soft that day. He looked at his shoulder and again saw Sakura's pretty sleeping face. He stared at it for a few seconds before his face burned red. He averted his eyes back at the road.

"Sakura…" he murmured under his breath.

"You know, I too don't know the reason but…" he was saying this casually under his breath. The streets are pretty deserted. No one familiar was passing by. Actually, there was no one passing by.

"I just realized that…" he made a short glimpse on Sakura's face to make sure she was still snoozing.

"I think that I've…" he can't understand himself either why he was saying this monologue to the girl he likes.

"Fallen for…" he stopped walking and stood there for a few seconds.

"You." A refreshing breeze passed through them and it played with their hair. Sakura's scent was carried by the wind. It that made Syaoran inhales it deeply. A warm smile made its way across his face.

"Syao…ran…kun…" Sakura murmured. Syaoran's blood went cold. _D-D-Did she heard what I just said. I checked her face before I said the words fallen for you. Did she wake up? Did I just make a wild confession?! NO! It can't be!_

"S-Sakura?" Syaoran's voice was shaky. He slowly turned his head, ready to meet Sakura's beautiful green eyes.

What his brown eyes met were a pair of close eyelids. Syaoran gave a sigh of relief. Then, realization struck him.

_Sakura… just said my name… while she's unconscious. Is she… dreaming of… me? Does it mean… she's… thinking of me? Nah, maybe it was just because she can smell me because we're this close. It was my smell that made her dream of me. But still, I'm… in her dreams. Wonder what she's dreaming of…_

Syaoran can't suppress his very delightful smile. He looked again at the sky. The sun was already gone and the stars are now twinkling brightly at them.

_Night had already fallen. I must get her home quickly._ He made a last glimpse at Sakura's face before he started to stride towards their house.

It didn't take long before he was already in front of Sakura's gates. But before he could press their doorbell, her brother, Touya, was now outside their door and was looking anxiously at Sakura.

"She just fell asleep at school. She's alright. Maybe a little tired." Syaoran explained to wipe away the worried look from Touya's face. Touya swiftly rushed toward the gates to open it and gently took Sakura from Syaoran's back. He also grabbed her bag from him. After, He gave Syaoran a very dark look that was saying, _You! Why are you with my sister? Why not just her best friend or anyone other than you?_

Syaoran returned the look before answering, "Tomoyo went home early. She doesn't even know Sakura was asleep. I don't want to wake her up because like I said she was tired. It was already getting late when I saw her snoozing at our classroom. So, I carried her home so that she doesn't have to walk home when it was already dark."

Touya seems to be satisfied with his explanation. He broke his dark look and said, "Well then, thanks for taking her home. It's already getting late. You must also go home. I will carry Sakura to her room now. Please close our gate." He turned and started to go inside.

"Wait!"

Touya turned back around. "What?"

Sayoran looked at the ground before answering. "Can you… can you tell her that it was you who brought her home." It was hurting his pride to ask a favor to his brother.

"Why would I say that?"

Sayoran can't answer. He too doesn't know why he was asking such thing. He just felt like saying it.

"Whatever. I must get her to bed already. Go home now." Touya said after a few seconds of silence. He went to their open door and went inside. When the door was closed, Syaoran also started to walk home. He was a little puzzled. It seems he doesn't understand what he feels. But there's one thing he was sure, he was happy.

* * *

"Brother?" Sakura emerged from their kitchen door. It was pretty late when she woke up. Their dinner was already set.

Touya was sitting at the table when Sakura entered. He smiled at her and said, "Come eat your dinner now, Sleepyhead."

Sakura pouted at her brother before sitting in front of him. "Hey brother, say, how did I get home? All I remember is that I fell asleep at school then the next thing I know I was on my bed."

Touya stared at her then answered, "That brat friend of yours asked me to tell you that I was the one who carried you home."

"Brat? Do you mean Syaoran-kun?"

Touya didn't answer her question but instead he said, "Be sure to thank the right person." Then he went to the stairs to go in his room.

Sakura stared at his back before he disappeared. She looked back at the table and stared at it. A smile suddenly ran across her face.

"So that's why… he was in my dream… and… that I could smell him… like he was really with me. Because he was so close to me that his scent was all I inhaled when I was sleeping." She grabbed her chopsticks and started to eat. She didn't notice it at first but she was so hungry.

"I will surely thank him first thing in the morning."

* * *

Syaoran was walking alone towards school. It was not too early but it was not also too late so there were a fair number of students that he passes by. He looked a little dazed. Because of that, he was oblivious that he had already entered the gates. But a cheerful voice made him snap to his senses.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called from the shades of a big tree. She was waving her hand in a way that says she wanted him to go to where she was. He changed direction and turned to go under the tree where Sakura was.

"Is there something you need?" His voice was hoarse and also, though not that noticeable, a little bit shaky. He hadn't said a word after waking up so he thought it was just its effect.

_But, was it really because of that? Or was it because of her?_ His face suddenly burned and he immediately looked away.

"Well, I just want to make some things clear. But first," she tried to catch Syaoran's eyes, "I want to tell you what I dreamt of yesterday." She clapped her hands and smiled at him.

He gave her a puzzled look but she appeared to ignore it. She just started her story.

"I was standing in a deserted sidewalk when it started." She turned her back to him and continued. "I felt cold and afraid. I was getting the feeling that no one would come for me and that I would be alone forever.

"But suddenly…" she looked back at Syaoran to check that she was still listening. When she was assured she averted her gaze again and continued. "Suddenly, a car came dashing in front of me. The door opened and, swiftly but gently, the driver grabbed me to enter the vehicle. Of course, I got shock and a bit alarmed."

Syaoran remembered how Sakura's face contorted when he carried her off her seat. He felt some goose bumps run past his body.

"The moment I entered the car, I immediately thought that you were the driver. You know why?" She looked at him but now a smile was already on her face. She didn't wait for his answer but immediately continued.

"Because your scent was all I could smell inside it. But, when I looked at the driver, I didn't saw your face. Instead, I saw a boy wearing a jacket with his hood on.

"I got this urge to take his hood off. But, before I could do anything, his face turned towards me. His mouth was the only thing visible on his face. Then, very suddenly, he gave me a smile. And I'm sure of myself that it looks very much like yours, Syaoran-kun." She smiled but didn't look directly at him.

"It seems, after he gave me that smile, I felt very reassured that I would be safe inside that car. So, I sat there and watched the road pass by, waiting to see where he would drop me off.

"Then, as suddenly as his smile, he said my name. And it was your voice, Syaoran-kun, which I heard. The hood was already off and your whole face was visible. You were smiling at me." She picked a leaf that had fallen from the tree and started fiddling it.

"You… were saying something to me. And, based on your eyes, it seems to be very… important."

Syaoran froze. _S-S-So she really did hear it. Good thing it was only in her dream. But, she'll ask me if it's true for sure. So this is what she meant about clearing things. Will I deny it? Or maybe, this could be my chance to confess it? What should I do now?!_

Sakura's voice broke Syaoran's train of thoughts. "Unfortunately," she placed the leaf she was playing on her palm and waited for the wind to carry it, "the wind blew so hard that its angry scream was all I heard and didn't get the chance to listen on what you said. Even after you talked and was already looking at the road, the wind was still shouting in my ears." She looked at him and frowned a little.

"Eventually, the loud wind stopped. But, before I could ask you what you were saying to me, the car gave a sudden halt. The door beside me was recklessly opened by my brother. Before I could react, I was already outside and my brother's protective arm was on my shoulder. He seemed to be giving you a dark look.

"But, you stayed cool and ignored him. Instead, you told him that you just give me a lift because I'm sad and alone. Then, you gave me a very bright smile. Before my brother could answer, you placed back your hood as if hiding yourself from me. You closed the door and then started the engine. Before I knew it, the car was gone.

"My brother and I turned towards the door to enter our house. He opened it and when I entered, I stepped inside a dark room. When the door clicked, my dream was over. I was already in my room." She went silent and Syaoran felt awkward.

"So, what do you really want to talk about?" He tried hard to sound casual.

Sakura stared directly at Syaoran. A smile broke on her face. "My brother told me that the one who brought me home asked him to tell me that brother was the one who fetched me and brought me home."

Syaoran looked at the ground. _He didn't tell her what I asked him. But, I would I ask such thing. What am I hiding for?_

"It was you right, Syaoran-kun? You were the one who carried me home."

"Um… yes, you're right. I was. I'm sorry. For not wanting to tell you I mean." Syaoran looked at Sakura. She has a very beautiful smile on her face. He gave back a hesitant smile.

"Don't worry. And even if my brother really told me what you asked, I know I'll be able to see through the lie." She turned and took a step outside the shades. The breeze blew and the leaves sway with it.

"Syaoran-kun…" Sakura said looking back at him. "How should I say this? Hmm…" She bowed her head and placed her thumb on her chin while thinking. It didnn't took long before she m her mind. She looked back again at him.

"Thanks for the lift, Syaoran-kun." She looked very pretty while the wind was blowing her hair. Syaoran blushed furiously.

"The bell would ring soon." Sakura made a few steps closer to Syaoran and gently grabbed his right hand. "We must get going before that happens."

Syaoran raised his gaze to meet her emerald eyes. When their eyes met, she gave him yet another smile.

"Let's go, Syaoran-kun." Syaoran smiled back then gave a small nod. The two of them walked hand in hand towards their classroom. A very bright and delightful smile was on Syaoran's face the whole time.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

^-^


End file.
